This invention relates to mechanism for first simultaneously cutting those lead ends of electrical components which have been thrust through a circuit board or the like, even though for different components lead spacings may vary, and then clinching the cut leads to secure them and effect their connection with circuitry.
In the prior art a number of cut-clinch mechanisms have been provided, some to accommodate manual component mounting and other intended for automatic component inserting apparatus. If the circuit board holding means is shiftable, one known semi-automatic arrangement includes a stationary cut-clinch device which may then incur both safety problems and operator fatigue by reason of the need for continually coping with moving elements. While prior clinching mechanisms have necessarily been shiftable toward and from their operating positions adjacent to the inserted leads to be cut-clinched in order to avoid interferring with previously mounted electrical components, the mechanisms have often been faulty in not assuring adequate component retention and also in endangering, or damaging, or interferring with previously clinched leads.
By way of reference, the following are a few of the lead cut-clinch arrangements disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. which may be of interest: 3,986,533 to Woodman, Jr.; 3,429,170 to Romeo; 3,852,865 to Ragard; 2,893,010 to Stuhre; and 3,414,024 to Anderson et al. The last-identified disclosure is notable in that it provides for simultaneously cutting variably spaced leads and then bending them in opposite directions by means of a sleeve and a rod both of which rotate about an axis. The Anderson et al arrangement will, accordingly, in such terms, superficially appear to have resemblance to the subject invention, but one major distinction amongst important others later mentioned is observed in that the patented arrangement is relatively unwieldy and functions to clinch leads only in the direction of a line interconnecting their lead-receiving holes. The latter mode of clinching is commonly found not to assure a sufficient stability for the body of the component on the opposite side of a circuit board from the clinching, any wobbling of the body tending to render the lead electrical connection unsatisfactory.